New Kid
by Randomfangirl813
Summary: Roxas is the new kid of the orginization.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas peeked around the corner. The redhead he had his eye on was laughing and talking with one of the higher ups. Roxas shrunk untill he was barely visible against the strech of gray, lifeless wall. It wouldn't do for Axel to see him. Not yet. In the five days Roxas had been in the orginization, all he knew was that Xemnas didn't seem to like him. No one did. But he liked Axel. The 8th orginization member didn't seem to care that Roxas was next to worthless. No one displeased him and he had friends in all of the right places. He had brought up a really good point at the last meeting, one Roxas had been afraid to. He got punished. From then on Roxas had made it his point to watch the redhead. Axel was now his example, someone he looked up to. And he was so attractive it made Roxas' head spin. He watched Axel reach over and yank on a greying ponytail of the superior next to him. He laughed as he was swatted at. The wide grin on his pale, pointed sexy features froze Roxas' non-existant heart. As the superior waved good bye, a streak of blonde rushed past Roxas' not-so-noticable hiding space."Axel!" The sitarist squealed, rushing to his side. Roxas' eyes began to see red. Demyx had known Axel so much longer, and it wasn't fair. Roxas hadn't even talked to the redhead yet! But he had dibs."I can't beleive you talked to Xigbar like that! He's so scary!" Demyx continued, unaware of Roxas glaring daggers at him.Axel shrugged, rounded shoulders moving intoxicatingly. Roxas swooned."He's not that bad. He wants to get to know you."Demyx blushed. "Don't kid me Axel! I know he only gets along with Xaldin!"Axel laughed and punched him. "You never know untill you try. Always take the risks. It pays off."Roxas watched from the corner as Axel and Demyx walked off, continuing to converse.Maybe he should take Axel's words to heart. He sighed, the mere sight of Axel's back more than his hormones could bear. Someday soon, he reasoned, he would get up the courage to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas peeked around the corner. The redhead he had his eye on was laughing and talking with one of the higher ups. Roxas shrunk untill he was barely visible against the strech of gray, lifeless wall. It wouldn't do for Axel to see him. Not yet. In the five days Roxas had been in the orginization, all he knew was that Xemnas didn't seem to like him. No one did. But he liked Axel. The 8th orginization member didn't seem to care that Roxas was next to worthless. No one displeased him and he had friends in all of the right places. He had brought up a really good point at the last meeting, one Roxas had been afraid to. He got punished. From then on Roxas had made it his point to watch the redhead. Axel was now his example, someone he looked up to. And he was so attractive it made Roxas' head spin. He watched Axel reach over and yank on a greying ponytail of the superior next to him. He laughed as he was swatted at. The wide grin on his pale, pointed sexy features froze Roxas' non-existant heart. As the superior waved good bye, a streak of blonde rushed past Roxas' not-so-noticable hiding space."Axel!" The sitarist squealed, rushing to his side. Roxas' eyes began to see red. Demyx had known Axel so much longer, and it wasn't fair. Roxas hadn't even talked to the redhead yet! But he had dibs."I can't beleive you talked to Xigbar like that! He's so scary!" Demyx continued, unaware of Roxas glaring daggers at him.Axel shrugged, rounded shoulders moving intoxicatingly. Roxas swooned."He's not that bad. He wants to get to know you."Demyx blushed. "Don't kid me Axel! I know he only gets along with Xaldin!"Axel laughed and punched him. "You never know untill you try. Always take the risks. It pays off."Roxas watched from the corner as Axel and Demyx walked off, continuing to converse.Maybe he should take Axel's words to heart. He sighed, the mere sight of Axel's back more than his hormones could bear. Someday soon, he reasoned, he would get up the courage to talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas blushed madly, running as fast as he could away from the scene of the crime. His hand stung where he had fallen from the attack. His chest hurt where the huge flaming fire ball had smacked into him. He grinned breathlessly as his pulse sounded in his ear. Surprising really, considering he didn't have a heart. Axel was better than he had imagined. Sensing him so easily, though he'd seen Axel tell who was behind him, how far they were, and if they were angry or not, so he shouldn't be surprised. He collapsed into a corner, grinning like an idiot, breathless from his single look into Axel's shining emerald eyes. He loved how Axel had helped him up; he could swear they were still touching, gazing. If this one encounter was enough to set him off like this, would he ever get near his love? Someone clapped in the corner, and Roxas whirled around, knowing full well he had no idea how to use his magic if it was indeed a threat.Instead, one of his superiors grinned at him through his steel bangs."Hey. Nice job. Your first Axel encounter and you walk away conscious and breathing. Impressive."Roxas blushed, unsure how to take this comment. He accepted it as a compliment."Thanks.""You know, you look different than the other Axel worshipers.""I should hope so!" Roxas burst out without thinking. He blushed and covered his mouth, horrified as to what his mistake would bring. Instead, the boy smiled at him, a genuine smile."You love him don't you?"It was a valid question, with feelings behind it rather than suspicions.Roxas turned beet red, stammering in an attempt to tell the steely haired youth that he hadn't known Axel long enough to judge, and wasn't sure himself.The boy laughed kindly."I'm Zexion." He held out his hand. Roxas shook it. Zexion smiled. "You can come use my library if you want." he suggested, motioning to a nearby corridor."Really?" Roxas stammered. "T-thanks!" Roxas loved reading, it kept him occupied when he had no one to talk to. Like now.Zexion smiled and lead the way. "Royal flush" Luxord declared, throwing down a triumphant hand. "Sixty munny on that bet. Congrats, you're broke." Luxord's voice was tinged with a light british accent, just enough to give him the air of royalty in debt.Axel looked Luxord in the eye, ignoring his latest win. Luxord always won."You didn't talk to Xaldin." He said accusingly.Luxord blushed a slight magenta."I didn't have time"Axel groaned."You chickened out.""He's seven ranks above me, and number three!! That would scare anyone!! Not to mention what Xemnas would do if he found out!!"Axel sighed."Pansy.""Skank."A grumbling redhead piped up from the corner."I disagree with the flower derogitive."Axel grinned. Bashing Marluxia came to him as naturally as losing at poker."Paaaaaaaaansy.""Pyro.""Maaaaaaarigold."Marluxia threw the cards down at Axel, storming out of the room. He was tochy and a sore looser.Axel's favorite combination.Axel sighed, looking over at Luxord. He grinned and recounted his little run in in the hallway."No way!" Luxord gasped."Yeah. If I can get out of torching the cute newbie, you can talk to Xaldin."It was simple logic."Enjoying yourself?" Zexion asked. He had to. Left to his own devices, Roxas would read untill he expired. What a bookworm."Mmm-hmm" Roxas said, not looking up."You know, I could use a favor, if you're game."Roxas looked up."What is it?"Zexion smiled, holding up a book."Could you deliver this to the lab on the second floor?"Roxas nodded, grabbing the book.Zexion allowed him to take a couple to his room. After all, he didn't like to refuse a book lover.Roxas grinned and waved.Zexion smiled. His "love letter" would be delivered


	4. Chapter 4

The lab.Easier said then done.Roxas had wandered the second floor for half an hour, and he was no closer to finding the designated room then to finding the cure for cancer. And when he had taken the elevator, he had seen first floor, second floor, and the roman numerals 1-13. He wasn't even sure this was the right floor.Sighing, he glanced up. The ceiling was so intricately designed that he had a hard time trying to figure out where one design ended and another began. He was so absorbed that he let someone walk right into him. Someone with an armful of textbooks and test tubes.The load went flying.Test tubes shattered on the ground and the books made loud thumping noises as they hit the ground. The superior he bumped was sprawled on the ground, hood knocked aside. Golden blond, sleek hair tumbled around the figures shoulders. It was hard to tell if it was a male or female. The figure didn't even seem to notice Roxas spouting apologies as he helped pick up. They just waved him away from a shard of test tube so they could pick it up. "Look out." The figure suddenly said, calling a shield as a chunk of concrete fell from the wall. It hit the shield, bouncing off harmlessly. "Careful. Saix comes down here often. The magic is so thick that the slightest disturbance can shake loose the ceiling.""Thanks." Roxas blushed, ashamed to still be so useless. "I'm Roxas."The blond figure nodded and attempted to balance the textbooks again.Roxas waited. He didn't speak."And you are?"The figure turned startled. A textbook slipped."I'm Vexen."Roxas tried to determine Vexen's gender by his or her name, but with the strange nobody names, he couldn't tell. Even Vexen's voice was hard to tell. He decided against asking."Do you know where the lab is?" He asked, regarding Vexen wearily.Vexen blinked."Yes."Roxas waited. Vexen didn't speak."Could you take me there?"Vexen nodded. Roxas wondered if he was a bit slow, or just antisocial.Roxas followed him through the hallways.Leading him to unknown territory."OK, if you run now we will all hunt you down."Luxord gulped, he was nervous, as Axel could tell. But this time if the brit ran it was just silly.Marluxia looked around bored. He didn't really care. Larxene was just waiting for someone to crash and burn, you could see it in her mischievous eyes. Demyx was biting his lip, there as a friend of Axel's and Luxord's. Axel was the only one who could motivate the pansy.Hee, flower.Xaldin glanced down the corridor, obviously in a bad mood, waiting for the sender of the anonymous letter. Which was Axel in place of Luxord.Axel gave Luxord a shove towards number three."Now do it!"Luxord shifted his robe, visibly nervous that he wasn't wearing his "casual" suit and tie.He strode down the hallway towards Xaldin.Zaldin looked up. He smiled."Hey Luxord."Luxord turned beet red."H-hey." he stammered. Axel groaned."So wassup?" Xaldin grinned, shifting to lean against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He was obviously enjoying Luxord squirm. "Any new missions?""No, not at the moment." Luxord seemed more relaxed. Axel had a sneaking suspicion he had taken a breather the others hadn't. Stupid time magic.Xaldin grinned wider."So you wouldn't mind doing an extra mission for me?""I'd love to."Now Luxord was getting his charm on. It was the smooth talk Axel knew well. Too well."Its kind of difficult.""Nothings too difficult for you."Axel grinned to himself and hushed Marluxia and Larxene, who were playing rock-paper-scissors for missions and dares."Good. Its a date. See you at seven."As Xaldin walked away, Luxord turned crimson and began stuttering.When he was out of sight, Axel whooped and ran up to whack Luxord on the back."Way to go Lux!"But Luxord didn't look to good. He grabbed the pyromaniac."I've never been on a date before!"Axel's jaw dropped."You're kidding!""NO! You have to help me!"Demyx whimpered and looked around at everyone then began to freak out. Marluxia cussed as loud as he could as Larxene won a foot massage. She cackled and poked him in the eye.Axel sighed. As usual, it was up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The lab was brighter than Roxas had expected, from the dreary state of the rest of the castle. Vexen lead him into the lab and began shuffling through the textbooks. He/she sorted them as he/she mumbled to them self. Roxas looked around. The lab had a kind of library feel to it as well, from the shelves upon shelves of books on the walls. There were shimmering test tubes and bubbling beakers on the lab counters, and what looked to be human experimentation in the background. It was all very sinister.Finally Vexen turned around to face Roxas."Alright, how may I help you? I am Vexen, the chilly academic, number four, the scientist. This is my laboratory."Roxas stared. He should have known that Vexen was the labs owner. He had walked into it like normal people waltz into their apartments. And he seemed to know every inch of it."Um, are you a man or a woman," he asked, before his brain could filter the words coming out of his mouth. He blushed and covered his mouth worriedly. Vexen was way higher up and if he/she got mad, it could very well be the end of him."A man. Why are you here?"Roxas breathed a sigh of relief, glad Vexen was socially inept. But it was still weird to talk to him.Roxas remembered finally the delivery."Um, I was sent here to give you something...""Alright, now, first rule is how to dress," Axel stated clearly to Luxord's worried face. "You're good at that, you're British."Luxord looked up at Axel, panic in his face."If Xemnas catches us, we're dead meat Axel, DEAD!! You don't suppose the clothes I wear will help them identify my mangled body at the morgue??"Axel rolled his eyes. At least _he_ never chickened out of a date.And many dates he had had. Too many to count. They always ended the same way."I f you want to be the gentleman, which I am sure you do, you lead the date. Take him out to dinner and buy him flowers and be really nice, I don't know!!"Luxord sighed."I'm British, I do that when I visit _anyone_.""Well, its just like a visit, only with sex at the end if you're lucky."Luxord paled and mumbled incoherently.Axel rolled his eyes again."Maybe not that far. At least a kiss. And you **are** good at that."Luxord nodded. He got up from his bed and went over to his closet."Axel, help me find something to wear.""But its _formal_" Axel whined. "I only do _cool_ styles!"Luxord rolled **his** eyes."Well, at least one of us knows what he's doing."Roxas watched Vexen's face as he handed over the book. What was it anyway? The scientist took the book silently.When he looked at the cover, a pained look crossed his face. It looked like he was remembering something painful.He took a slip of paper out of the pages, reading it quickly. He had a blank look on his face for a moment, then he grabbed a piece of paper and immediately scrawled a reply."Here." he said with tears in his eyes."Take this to Zexion."Roxas walked away, wondering. To make icy Vexen well up like that, it must have been something special. He glanced at the reply.It read: _I remember too. Why bring this up? There are some things nobodies cannot do, especially under the watchful eye of Xemnas._Roxas wondered if the something was something he should be worried about or not. Unanswered questions.


End file.
